


Could've Been Worse

by iPhonesIn1997



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhonesIn1997/pseuds/iPhonesIn1997
Summary: Dick is dosed with some of Poison Ivy's pollen and goes to Jason.





	Could've Been Worse

"So-"

"Yeah?"

"You just _ kissed _ me. On the lips, what the hell?" 

"Oh, yeah. I guess I did." Dick responded breathily, with a dazed expression.

"What are you  _ on _ ?" Jason asked incredulously, stepping back from the shorter man.

"I dunno." Came the giggly response, tied in with the glazed over eyes and dopey smile it was  _ not _ a great answer in Jason's book.

"Seriously, Goldie, what happened?" He asked, hoping to get a straight answer if just maybe he asked the right questions.

"The.. The uh- the plant lady! Um.. Ivy?"

"Poison Ivy?" Jason clarified, trying to steer Dick into the safe house and to the ratty old couch in the middle of the room. 

"Yeah! I wanted to make you feel nice, and kisses are nice, right?" Dick smiled, still dopey and definitely not reassuring.

"Sure, Dickhead." Jason humored the man, pushing him away when he leaned up to give another. "Just no more, not tonight."

"But.. they're nice?" He replied, nearly in tears as whatever Ivy dosed him with sent his emotions askew. 

"Hey, how about we call up Bruce or one of the bat brats and you can.. shower them with affection instead?" He suggested, already moving to activate his coms.

"No!" Dick screeched, pulling Jason's arm down viciously. "No, won't leave you, Jay." He reaffirmed in a watery voice. 

"Dick, you'll be better off in the 'cave with Alfred to tend to you." He said as he maneuvered the infected man to sit down.

"Can't leave you, won't leave you Jay." Dick spoke seriously, or as seriously as he could with tears flooding his eyes.

"Shit, Goldie, what's wrong with you?"

"I can't lose you, Jay." The man sobbed, pulling Jason down to sit on the couch. "Not again."

"Fuck, at least let me get you some water. I'd rather not have to deal with you being even more of mess in the morning." Jason sighed, getting a tearful nod in response but Dick made no move to let go of the arm he was hanging onto for dear life. "Let go, I'll be right back."

All he got in response was a shake of the head, refusing to let go. Jason sighed and dragged the man up with him and to the kitchen, it was modest not much of anything. A few glasses and other dishes here and there, appliances, the bare minimum. He grabbed a glass, wishes for once he had some shitty plastic cups, and filled it with tap water. He raised it to his adoptive brother's lips, which Dick grabbed the glass with one shake hand and tipped it back.

"So are you gonna let me go anytime tonight or are we sharing the bed?" Jason asked idley, taking the glass from Dick once he'd finished. 

"Can we cuddle?"

The question was so childish, weirdly cute yet so infuriating. Jason could be out on patrol instead of babysitting his older brother, but here he was with 200 some pounds of acrobat hanging off of him.

"Sure, as long as I can get some sleep." 

And so the shuffled their way to the bed that was in one of the few rooms, and Jason jumped in dragging Dick along with him. He lay down with the older man curled as closely as possible and all he could think was that the night could've been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions, thank you!


End file.
